


Kit and Leona

by cymrymira



Series: The Adventures of Kit and Leona and a Few Other Friends! [2]
Category: Original characters - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, batandmole.tumblr.com, kit-sunsoul.tumblr.com, tumblr imported
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymrymira/pseuds/cymrymira
Summary: The first few months of Kit caring for a little hatchling given to her.





	1. Mama

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is skipping over a bit of stuff I've written. Which yes I have saved, and if anyone actually cares to see the plot chickens I set up that didn't get anywhere, maybe I'll share. Mostly it's the healing of Yuu Mei and meeting Evie that's missed, and I might go back and publish that later, even if the Alandrine disguised as Aria didn't go anywhere (Alternate Dalaran was still a bit aways at this point).
> 
> Uh, according to publish date, I'm off on Leona's birthday by three days, but I'm just going to leave it on the 24th of January. 
> 
> And here there isn't much editing! Granted it's really short.

**Mama**

 

She yawned and stretched out her little legs and arms, her tattered wings flapping before she curled up next to me, seeming to smile as I scratched her snout once more, and then popped a wing tip into her mouth before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

“Don’t you worry Whelp-baby,” I whispered, “I’m not gonna let anyone harm you, and tomorrow,” I grinned, “Tomorrow I’m gonna start showing you what a wonderful world we live in. There’s so much to see.”

I laid down next to her, chuckling as she scooted closer to me for warmth, and then chewed my bottom lip, only now letting the worry that I staved off for her and Jude’s sake.

_ What if I can’t keep any of my promises?  _

I frowned, it wasn’t like me to ever doubt. Still, Judessa had trusted me, of everyone she knew, to care for this ward, someone, despite claims of having gotten her from the black market, that she cared for greatly.

And given what Evie had told me, I guessed that Whelp-baby must have one of the eggs she had once been in charge of. I glanced at the rune she had placed on my finger, mouthing the words of the spell that she gave me, the one that had changed the small whelpling’s scales to a deep red color, to disguise her and keep her safe.

I glanced over at her, “No matter what you are, that doesn’t change who you are,” I grinned, “Don’t you worry, Mama won’t let any of those bad people come after you. You’ll prove anyone that doubts you wrong.”

That was more like it.

I giggled, “And one of the first things we’re gonna do is get your name. Because as cute as Whelp-baby is, I  _ know _ I can’t keep calling you that forever.”

It didn’t hit me until much later, and I woke up suddenly with the thought, that  _ my  _ name had changed forever.

Because now, even if it was to a small dragon whelpling…

I was Mama.


	2. Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit attempts to figure out how best to help Leona navigate the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the usual fixing of names.
> 
> Kit really did this in RP. I had that blindfold from Black Temple and it was a complete mess as she was trying to understand exactly how Leona viewed the world.

**Blind**

It was strange seeing the world this way.

I frowned, “seeing” was the wrong idea… not when the whole point was that I couldn’t see anything, not with the blindfold in place. I kept tripping and bumping into things that…

Sighing, I stopped, standing perfectly still in the training field.

“Ready?” I heard Luce’s voice, and I nodded.

It took me a bit to learn the sounds, I knew that I was going to have a few bruises from some of the rocks she threw, and I definitely was going to get a scar from that knife that sliced across my leg.

But then…

I heard it coming, this time, knowing what the sounds meant. Slowly I started moving to dodge the projectiles, and then brought up my hand.

“Pretty impressive,” she said, an odd awe in her voice and everything else was still as I lowered the dagger I had caught, “Don’t think you’ll be teaching  _ that _ to her though.”

“Maybe I can walk around without falling on my face,” I muttered, “So… sound, she’ll be able to see through that.”

“Still don’t think it’s enough,” Luce muttered and I turned towards her, “There’s not any way to show her light?”

I frowned, trying not to think of what that death knight said the previous evening,  _ “Why not take her to a Magister and get her eyes healed? Why disable yourself?” _

“I still haven’t talked to Jude about it,” I said slowly, “But at least this way I can show her the world and all the pretty in it,” I grinned, “We’ll get the light down as we live that out.”

She snorted, and I knew she had that exasperated look that she got when I was about to do something incredibly troublesome, and briefly wondered if she knew what was on my mind.

But Daddy had severed that connection. It didn’t stop Luce from predicting what I might do, but she couldn’t know for sure.

“I better get back, I left them both sleeping to work on this,” I started to head back into the manor and she grabbed my arm.

“Better figure out this world of darkness soon,” she warned as she led me inside and down the hall to my room, “Otherwise you’d end up walking off a cliff.”


	3. Magic Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit tries to learn the world of arcane. It goes about as one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still some time before Leona has her name. Eviron suggested calling her Moliona because she was. Well blind. 
> 
> Kit thought it was a little mean, but Mole stuck.  
> (it's still stuck btw).

**Magic Practice**

Mole sniffed at the book I was holding and turned her head to me in confusion on finding it much thicker than my normal adventure novels.

I took a bite out of my apple and frowned as I flipped the pages in it, “No Mole, this isn’t a bedtime story,” I said, “I’m trying something.”

Jude thought my magic was funny. And it’s probably true, but I wondered if it was because I never even tried anything remotely arcane before.

“Practice makes perfect, right Mole?” I grinned as I found what seemed like a relatively simple spell, perfect for a beginner and set my apple down, “And if I’m going to be her apprentice… for whatever reason Daddy is sending me to her for, then I better train my mind too!”

She yawned, seeming to think that this might be a better idea than the stair runs and dummy kicks that I finished working on an hour ago.

“Alright, step one…” I took out a piece of chalk and draw a circle in front of me, “For first time conjurers, make a focal point on the ground to concentrate the arcane energy on…” I glanced back at the book, “Okay, done that… now I… think of a baked good, anything will do, though sweeter things are easier to conjure, and then pour my energy into the focal point and form it into the bread.”

I chuckle, “Mole, I bet I’ll have some great apple turnovers, right?” she was already asleep, leaning her head on my knee and I nod, “Alright, no time like the present, right?”

Putting my hands in front of me, I closed my eyes and started to channel.

_ Apple Turnover, Apple Turnover, Apple Turnover… _

This arcane stuff was much harder than chi! It wanted to twist where it should have turned and I started to see why Jude didn’t want to answer my questions earlier.

I concentrated harder, this just meant more training! I could do it!

There was an audible pop as something came into existence and Mole started, scooting back from the circle and hiding behind me as I opened my eyes to look at what I made.

“Oh… crap.”

Well… it _was_ an apple turnover.

Of sorts. I think that it was probably fresh maybe a year ago.

And of course it had burst into flames.

“Well… damn.” I grabbed the extinguisher next to me (Mira had suggested keeping one handy to practice magic with), “This is… this is gonna be harder than I thought.”


	4. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit gets the bad news that she'll never be a mage. But! Judessa lets her go flying on her drake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual editing of names and yes, that drake is Evie. It was just a long while before I said as much on tumblr because his player had asked me not to.

**Flying**

Jude had tried hard not to completely crush any hopes I had of being a mage. 

Luckily I hadn’t really been expecting anything less… though I had hoped to at least figure out how to summon an edible apple turnover.

I sorta knew when I had saw what I had done that there was a good reason I was more physical with my abilities.

Being allowed to ride her drake certainly took out the sting of the disappointment though.

I had forgotten.

Truthfully, I hadn’t flown since Luce officially took on the guise of elf and our bond was broken. Neither one of us had the time anymore, and she was busy working, as much as she hated it, those missions for Daddy.

Other than that, Tirish was a tiger, she couldn’t fly if she wanted to, and Yuu Mei had already…

But this was different anyways.

Her drake was far more powerful than Luce could ever hope to be, and while with her, we flew with the currents, heading above them, he could dive headfirst and make one going against him his own, changing it with his wingbeats until it did exactly what he wanted, and then added that strength to his own speed.

Jude had seemed smug, and I knew that this was another test. 

I didn’t care.

I bent down, practically laying on the saddle so that I wouldn’t ruin any wind resistance he was building up, Mole peeking out from her blanket, the same expression of sheer joy that I had on her face as the wind whipped around her.

I had forgotten how much being able to fly  _ meant _ to me.

Everything I had lost and everything that I had gained. Nothing meant more to me than the open sky and the stars above.

I could almost touch them now.


	5. Nightmares Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit heals like her mother does. And there is a price to pay.

**Nightmares Again**

I woke up screaming, a hand on my chest where it felt like someone had twisted a dagger, half expecting to feel the blade still there.

It was disorienting, for a moment, I couldn’t remember who I was, how I got here, it took Evie wrapping his arms around me to make me realize that I was in my own room… at Mea’s, he must have come and picked me up from Hershel, and that I was Kit.

Mole mewled at me in worry from her bassinet beside the bed as Evie laid me back down, growling as he held me close, and I scrunched my nose in thought as I tried to remember the nightmare or where it had come from.

Lore… I remember thinking that I was Lore… but why?

_ “Do not do this anymore, I beg you,” Luce had cried at me, grabbing my hands away from the long gash on her leg before I could use my special Light flecked Chi to mend it, “The price is too high! You are not your mother, Kit. And even then, look at the price she paid to heal!” _

I frowned, was that the reason? I remembered taking some of the pain away from Lore’s wounds, taking them into myself as I worked on stitching together the torn ligaments and shattered bones. It took a lot out of me, I knew that already, I had passed out even before Hershel arrived at Mira’s outpost.

But that always happened, I didn’t know how to heal properly and my Light-chi was made up anyways, so it’s not like I could learn how from anyone.

Hell, that’s what the rabbits were for! Training so I could figure this thing out. 

…at least I could remove the sha-taint from things without anything happening to me now…

Just uh, healing other people… I tended to pick up things that they were keeping hidden.

I paused, Mama had mentioned something like that once, and I scrunched my nose in thought, trying to figure out what it was.

_ “I carry their burden if they cannot,” she smiled as she brushed my hair, “There are some things in this world too terrible for just one person to endure alone.” _

Did she suffer from nightmares after healing someone?

…I wished that I could ask her…


	6. Oatmeal Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit tries to sooth the dragons in her life by giving them the biggest oatmeal bath she can make... in the Hot Springs at the Peak...  
> She cleans up the mess at least?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it was a great idea alright! It's just... It takes a LOT of oatmeal to bathe a full grown drake!

**Oatmeal Bath**

“That’s the last of it,” I yawned, leaning on the scrubbing broom as I looked over at the two butlers Daddy had under his wing, “Thanks a lot guys.”

It had taken us all night to carefully shift the oatmeal out of the remainder of the hot-springs and I winced at I glanced at the now nearly empty pool, reminding myself that it wouldn’t take long to refill, this was just part of the actual spring…

But still. 

And I had thought it a great idea too. I mean, how else were you going to soothe a poor drake that was shedding. And I was so looking forward to Jude praising me for taking such good care of her mount. And maybe Evie would admit that…

Mole was already asleep where she had curled up on my head, long ago eating any of the oatmeal that had collected in my hair from when I had swum in the thing to scrub the poor guy’s scales, but I still was caked in the stuff.

At least the majority of it had been buried in Claud’s series of graves. Hershel and I even molded people out of the oats to make them seem a bit not wasted.

I giggled, tiredly wondering how much I should tell Daddy about  _ that _ . “Well, we buried forty oatmeal people…”

“Do you need anything else Precious Kit?”

I glanced over at Hershel and grinned, “Well… since Evie went home already… I guess I better get going myself.” I smiled, “Mole and I haven’t been to the Estate in a while, might as well get a little spoiled after this before trying Plan B for Jude’s dragon, right?”

Hershel actually paled, and I blinked, “Plan B?”

I nodded, “Haven’t figured it out yet, but I will!” I promised as I follow him and Claud away from the Peak.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mole is taken by a mysterious shadow priest, Kit and Evie go after her. Nothing will be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay as far as editing, it's just the usual adjusting of names. Also this was originally two posts.
> 
> Now as for what happened in RP.  
> Tygerion had taken Whelpling Leona and wanted to impress Jude, so the poor kid got infused with a hell of a lot of shadow magic. Evie was nearly killed, Kit wasn't faring too well either. They managed to get Leona away from him, but only because Vel happened to be wandering around.
> 
> The side effect of all that shadow magic was that Leona temporarily lost a lot of her earlier memories with Kit was able to transform into her elf form. Kinda mostly stuck in it actually, and she was aged to where she would have been had her egg hatched when it was supposed to. So instead of baby, we now had a eight year old. And what little she did remember, she thought that Tygerion DID kill her parents. 
> 
> The problem was... Tygerion was one of Judessa's Twilight contacts, and the mage was still deeply in Like with him. (He btw, is also the one that Luna aggravated and nearly killed her and accidentally created the val'kyr Eriesa).
> 
> And I really need to remember what the hell I was doing with that locket...

**Aftermath**

“Kit, you only just healed,” Luce warned, “You haven’t even fully recovered…”

I shook my head and balanced my spear on my back, one hand reaching up to grip it, “Not an option,” I said, “Luna, any way to actually hit the son of a bitch?”

The phoenixes glanced at each other, and the younger one shook her head, “No, if he’s fully one with shadows, then that’s all he is, a shadow. Kit… you can’t attack that.”

“There has to be a way,” Luce frowned, and I agreed with her, “Luna, we can’t let him just…”

“We don’t have a choice,” she said curtly, then glanced at me, “And Kit, you do need to be resting, if your father…”

“I’ll tell him to talk to Mama about it,” I snapped, “I’m training, and I’m going to figure out a way to defeat that guy so he can’t hurt Mole or Evie again!” tears were stinging my eyes and I shook my head, “We were hella lucky that Vel came back! Now help me learn how to fight him!”

“Me too,” said a quiet voice, and we turned from our spot on the training field to see the small red-haired girl that approached, “I want to fight too.”

Luna and Talon exchanged another glance and I went to her, “It’s dangerous…”

She turned towards me, letting me see that her pale, nearly white, fel-tinted eyes couldn’t see anything, “He killed my parents. I won’t let that happen again.”

I nodded and drew her into a hug, “It won’t,” I promised, “We won’t let it.”

 

* * *

 

  
Leona was quiet as I brushed her hair, chewing her bottom lip as she worried over something.

I had a good idea over what, I worried over it myself.  _ Mama would forgive. Jude wants to save him… _

“Kit…?" 

I smiled at her soft voice, "What is it Lea?”

“We… we can’t just go in for vengeance… it would hurt Lady Judessa…” she was nervous, afraid that I would disagree with her, “It wouldn’t bring anyone back.”

_ “Hate never brought anyone back Kaelona… but love may save someone that is so far lost that no one will even reach out for them.” _

The words echoed ones said to me so long ago, and I smiled, she was brushing my hair then too, we were talking about Quel'thalas and the Lich King…

“No, we can’t,” I said quietly, “But I’m… I want to be with Jude on this, but I have to talk to Evie,” I closed my eyes, fighting back tears, “I have to make sure that he’s alright, see what he wants to do.”

“But if he’s…” she paused, chewing her bottom lip.

“Then I’ll stand with him,” I placed down the brush, “Bed now, we have training in the morning.”

“I want to stand with you…” I placed a finger on her lips, “But…" 

"You stand with Jude. She needs it, especially if Evie and I have to be against her,” she got into the bed and I tucked her in, “If that happens, then you’ll be in charge of carrying Mama’s heart in this matter.”

“Her… heart?” she looked at me in confusion and I nodded, reaching up and taking my locket off and placing it in her hand.

“That’s right,” I said, “Mama would forgive, she would love, even when everyone else hated. So someone has to be able to do that, and if it can’t be me, then it’s going to be you.” I smiled sadly, “Don’t worry, I doubt that Evie will go against Jude. He’s going to be more pissed at himself than anyone else.”

She clutched the locket, and feeling the phoenix engraving with her fingers, a soft smile coming to her lips, “Can I really…?” she asked, unsure of herself.

I kissed her forehead, “I know you can!” I said as I left her side and crossed the hall to my own room, closing the door behind me and only then giving into the sobbing that I had held off for Leona’s sake.

“Cause one of us has to…” I whispered to myself, “But…” I closed my eyes, “Alandrine would rip him apart. I can’t choose that, if I do, I lose myself…”

I hugged myself and started toward my bed, wincing at the nightmares the night before promised me, Evirin’s face when…

“He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive…” I whispered to myself, “I’ll talk to him soon, and…” I went to my knees, “I can’t… not because…”

I couldn’t hold it in anymore, loud cries and hot tears poured out of me.

Forgive or Destroy. That was the choice.

For someone that one of my precious people was desperately trying to save.

No matter how I looked at it, no matter how much I wanted to… there _was_ no choice.

Because Mama would forgive. No matter what.

And because Alandrine would destroy. No matter what.

It was a no brainer, which of them did I want to become?

But still…

“Evie I need you…” I whispered, “I need to know that you’re alright…”

“Brat…” his whisper came as arms wrapped around me.


	8. Tiny Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Leona settle into Cero's hidden home while preparing for the next adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two seperate posts.

**Tiny Family**

I stepped out of the bathroom and blinked as I heard voices coming from Leona’s room, stepping quietly through the hall to look in and smiled at seeing Evie there, telling the small girl a story as she cuddled beneath the blankets.

I forgot to ask him again how he got into our wing and past what Luce and I dubbed the “Chasity Run” directly outside the doors leading to the hall with mine and Leona’s room on it… Hershel and Claud were rather efficient at following Daddy’s orders, and even Luce was impressed with the sheer number of traps out there.

Didn’t matter. Leona needed bedtime stories and love, probably more than anyone at the moment, and I was glad that he was there. It’d probably surprise most anyone else, but I had already seen him with Mole.

Smiling, I went in there, sitting on the bed next to her and him, and for a few minutes at least…

The three of us had a real family.

 

* * *

 

  
It was a strange thing, my being at Daddy’s house for this long.

Not that I minded, it gave me some chance to play with Taladren, I hadn’t seen my baby brother in a long time.

“You should come and visit us at the house in Quel'thalas,” Luna smiled as she took him back from me, “A small place really…”

“I remember,” I said, waving my hand, “And I will, promise. But the way I figured it, the best way for Leona to train up and get stronger is by traveling around like I did. And I can’t let her go alone.”

She nodded, “I am glad that you are letting Luce accompany you,” she said quietly, “It will do her some good to be with you again.”

I didn’t feel the need to point out that there was no way I would be able to leave Luce behind this time, after what had happened, she was a bit zealous about becoming my shadow again, and instead I grinned, rubbing the back of my head, “Be nice if I can catch Evie long enough to ask him if he wants to go. But he’s always gone by morning.”

That earned me a stare of wonder and disbelief, “Gone…?” Luna asked as Taladren started to play with her ponytail, “He… he comes  _ here _ ?”

Too late I remembered that she reported  _ everything _ to Daddy and tried to cover up by laughing and waving my hand again.

“Oh you know, he feels bad about what happened. He’s just making sure Mole and I are alright… it was only once after all.”

It had been every night since… but that _really_ wasn’t important for her to know…

“Besides, doesn’t matter, I’m sure that Lady Dawnglory has already summoned him back for a few jobs,” I said as I stood and grabbed my knapsack, “I better get going, I’m meeting Leona and Luce at the portal,” I ruffled Taladren’s small bit of fluff, “Take care of my brother for me Luna!”

“I… I will!” she promised, “He and I are going to have lots of fun with the Faeries!”

“Don’t let him eat the bad flowers when you make your crowns!” I called back as I left them both.

I was grinning as I spied Luce and Leona waiting for me, a new adventure was starting, and there would be no telling what waited ahead!


	9. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Luce travel with Leona. Nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also two seperate posts.
> 
> Oh Leona, you sweet innocent not getting into trouble child. No wonder Cero took you away from the bad influence that is Kit and Luce.

**On The Road Again**

“Alright,” Luce was saying as she held Leona’s arm, “Listen, you can hear them, right?”

The small girl nodded, her hand gripping the knife that was placed in her hand, tensing as she turned towards…

“Don’t,” Luce said quietly, “You’ll lose your aim if you think about it too hard, and if they know you’re going to try for them, they’ll get away, loosen it up, just instinct.”

Leona seemed surprised at that, and Luce smirked, “You’re a hawk, right? They shouldn’t even suspect that you’re above them, but…” she moved Leona’s arm to throw the knife, hitting the rat wandering near them, “When you strike, you become their death.”

“Geeze Luce, what the hell did those rodents do to you?” I asked as I jumped down from my spot on the tree above them, “Hey Lea, had fun visiting Serene?”

She nodded, “Are we leaving for good then?” she asked in a bit of a nervous voice.

Luce crossed her arms, “A bit early for you to show up,” she raised her eyebrow, “Didn’t you spend last night with Evirin?”

“We didn’t sleep together last night,” I said as I nudged the rodent with my boot, “And Luce, at least go for rabbits, this meat won’t be any good.”

“Not supposed to be, I’m making sure the dirty vermin don’t spread any diseases,” she stuck out her tongue, “In fact, I’ll get her a new set of knives,” she frowned, “Then how come you’re so late getting here? You should have been here after the wedding then.”

“Lea, don’t let Luce get to you, she’s always mother-henning like this,” I teased, taking the girl’s hand, “Whole reason she’s coming along is to keep us out of trouble.”

“I’m not that lofty to assume I can keep  _ you _ out of trouble,” she snorted, “I’m just here to make sure that the damage isn’t too high a price.”

Leona turned towards me, confusion washing over her face, “Is there going to be much trouble? I thought we were avoiding that…”

I grinned and ruffled her hair, “We’re going to get strong, right? So there might be a few things here and there, but don’t think of them as trouble, so much as adventure!” She smiled nervously at that, “Besides, you never know, it might just be something fun that gets us.”

“Sure, fun,” Luce muttered, “Like that Nightmare… or the Cult of the Damned… or the slave ships…” she sighed and held her hands up, “I’m washing my hands of any of this Kit. Don’t even know why I bother to clean up after your mess.”

“Because you love me,” I grinned as she rolled her eyes and slipped into the shadows, “Come on Lea,” I held out my hand, “I mean, if you want, you can stay in Quel'thalas with Serene and Luna, but…”

She took it, “I’d… I’d rather go with you,” she nodded, “Adventures are… fun, right?”

“Right!”

* * *

 

  
“And it never occurred to you that it might be a trap,” Luce sighed, “Kit…”

“Look, I admit that the spiders were a surprise,” I said as I inspected the damage on my armor, “Course, I still say it’s odd that eleven of ‘em attacked at once.”

“Which is why  _ trap _ ,” Luce hissed, “Those dwarves got there awfully fast. Almost as if they were waiting on someone to have some trouble.”

I paused and looked up at her, “Luce, are you seriously suggesting that they rigged a nest of angry crystal spiders to attack any passer-by so they can gallantly come in and save the day?” I shook my head and went back to rubbing out a particularly bad scuff, “That’s paranoid even for you.”

“They said in New Kargath that there hadn’t been any news from Thorium Point in the past few weeks,” she hissed, then paused and fell into silence as one of the said dwarves came into view.

“You should get some sleep lasses,” he said, stopping by me, “You’ve been through a lot.”

“Lea’s sleeping,” I pointed at the small girl on the other side of our campfire, “I’ve gotta fix any damage to my armor that those spiders did, and I don’t trust my leathers to anyone but myself.”

“She’ll sleep in a bit,” Luce took a swig of one of her water-skins, “I _won’t_.”

He shrugged and continued on his watch, and she stared after him for a moment, “I don’t trust them.”

“Luce,” I sighed, placing down my rag again, “They loved Mama, they said so themselves.”

“Irrelevant, she loved everyone. In fact, Lady Raine has proven to be the worst judge of character that ever existed,” she put down her water-skin, “She loved Alandrine as well, remember? And don’t get me  _ started _ on her feelings for Father.”

“Leave Daddy out of this, he’s not as bad as you think,” I shook my head, “So tell me twinie,” I grinned at her wince, she hated that nickname, “What’s the trap?”

“Oh so you believe me now?”

“Hey, if it is, let’s go into it with our eyes open. Tell me what the wise and powerful Lucierin Featherblood sees in the future should we go into Blackrock tomorrow.”

“For starters?” she glanced around then pulled out the map we were given, “We won’t even get into the mountain proper before we see traces of what’s inside, possibly here and… here,” she frowned as she pointed to places off of the road, “You’ll keep quiet about it, not wanting to spook Lea… understandable by the way, and we won’t get a good look at them anyways, too far from the road, just an uneasy feeling that we’re being watched.”

“You said that in New Kargath, and there was nothing but the clean-up from the Black Dragons,” I pointed out.

“Yes I did,” she frowned, “I think the two are related. Yes, there aren’t any black dragons anymore… that the brat prince knows of,” she chewed the inside of her cheek and glanced over at Leona, “But there have been some other rumors that I heard, and the cults surrounding them aren’t quite gone.”

I shook my head, “Twilight is. Auntie Jude said so.”

“Twilight wasn’t the only one,” she said, thankfully not bringing up her suspicions of Auntie, “Don’t forget, I pay more attention than you. There have been rumors of a small cult that has been kidnapping dead eggs of the other dragonflights. Now what could they be doing?”

“What Luna did with Serene’s,” I pointed out, “She used the same method that Daddy did to make…” I paused, “Someone might have stolen his research there. Which means, we really do need to check this out.”

She frowned, “Damnit, stop putting logic behind your adventures. Can’t we just avoid the hell out of this place?”

“Keep going, where will the trap be?”

Her hand turned the page, to one of the mountain itself, “Here,” she said as she pointed to the main path, “From above. We won’t see it coming.”

I glanced at it, then at her, a grin on my face, “Sure we will! We’ll just act like we don’t!”

 


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit describes one of her nightmares to Leona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really not edited.
> 
> It's one of those odd posts I made that had a lead in further out. Leona remembers this a lot actually, and well. You'll see when it becomes relevant again.

**Nightmares**

I shook my head at Leona, forgetting for a moment that she couldn’t see, as she handed me the glass of water. “No thanks,” I said quietly, “I appreciate it, but there’s still the chance of dreaming even with Mira’s knock-out medicine.”

She frowned with worry, “Kit…? What is the dream,” she placed down the glass, “Maybe if I know, I can help?”

“I doub…” I stated, then shook my head to myself, “Lea, it’s not the dream, it’s…” I frowned, trying to think of how best to describe it, “The dream is too perfect, it’s what’s  _ behind _ the dream that worries me.”

“Well,” the small girl chewed her bottom lip, “Tell me about it anyways. Maybe I can tell something you can’t?”

I blinked, then slowly smiled, “Maybe… maybe you can.”

_ It always started the same way, I wake up in a bed, a rather comfortable one with those fancy curtains and thick down blankets and all that. One that’s trimmed with red and gold too.  _

_ Anyways, I wake up there and there’s sunlight streaming in my room, only it’s not, it’s far more… ordinary I guess, even with the fact that it’s so richly decorated, it’s not funny. But it’s just the same as any noble girl’s room, just a little worn here and there. _

_ Okay, a lot worn, it’s really lived in. But it does face east, so when the sun comes up, it comes all in there and then there’s the smell of breakfast cooking. _

_ So I run out and down a small staircase to the kitchen, where my baby brother is still sleeping in a cradle and at the stove working on some apple pancakes is Mama. _

_ And she’s just as pretty as I remember her being, but this Mama is something that I never remembered her being, and that’s happy. Not just the smiling that she did at everyone, but genuinely happy. And we talk over breakfast and Taladren wakes up and he’s more blond than he’s supposed to be, and she mentions that he’s coming home today. _

_ I don’t even ask, I just know that it’s Daddy she’s talking about, and that should make no sense because they were never really together, but in this dream they are and it’s perfect and wonderful and they’re both happy… _

I sighed as Leona blinked, “Is that all?” she asked quietly, “Just… a dream that the General and Lady Raine are together.”

“There’s more to it than that,” I said quietly, “Like it’s my normal day to day life, but… with that,” I shrugged, “I’m still twelve in that dream too, so no Evie, but…” I chewed my bottom lip, “I have a feeling that if he  _ did _ show up in there, he’d be about the same age.”

Leona nodded, “The feeling of dread… those shadows, where does that come in?”

“Everywhere,” my voice lowered without realizing it as my fists clenched, “It’s on the edge of my vision, something out of place fluttering around, and then every now and then when there isn’t any other noise, I hear something like the chattering of teeth or an odd whisper.”

She was quiet then, playing with the edge of the glass as she scrunched her nose in thought.

“Kit… you can’t stay awake forever…”

“No,” I grinned, “But damned if I’m not gonna try.”


	11. Noblegarden and Children's Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit and Leona celebrate the spring holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, seperate posts (this time three!), and actually heavily edited for spelling, a bit of continuity, and the last post was in third person. 
> 
> This will be the last one from Kit's viewpoint, the other stories posted just have way too many characters.
> 
> Thanks for reading the beginning of Kit and Leona!  
> Stayed tuned, dealing with Alandrine and the leading up to the alternate timeline is the next thing to be posted here! (in it's own story).

**Noblegarden and Children's Week**

 

“Noblegarden!” I said happily as Leona, for once in whelpling form, and I head towards Falconwing Square, “It’s one that I haven’t really celebrated, last year I was still traveling with Master,” I scrunched my nose, “Well, that’s not counting the Nightmare,” I pointed out to the whelpling on my shoulder, “BUT! Doesn’t matter! This year, we’re going to have  _ CHOCOLATE _ Mole!”

I sighed happily, one of the few things that was  _ almost _ as good as apples, and then giggled, “I bet we can find all the eggs too! It’ll be fun!”

An hour later, she and I were sitting on one of the ground near the pathway to the ruins. She was sniffing and playing with a rabbit that bounced up to us, as I sorted the eggs and shared the chocolate with her.

“We’ve got enough to share,” I said happily as I looked over the basket, “Hey, we should take these home to Evie, I bet he’d want some,” I grinned, “Actually, yeah, let’s see who’s in the Court, Uncle Terry or Daddy might want some too!”

We collected the chocolate back into the basket, “I need to save some for Tavern Night this week too,” I pointed out, “We’re going to have a lot of extra people, so I really want them to feel welcome.”

Leona chirped in agreement and we made our way to the Court, happily running into and then trying to share our candy with Evirin who didn’t seem to like chocolate.

No big deal, though I felt rather sorry for him. He wasn’t as fond of apples either. Her rabbit followed us, so we played with her, feeding her some apples that I had in my bag and I reached into my basket, surprised to find a particularly large chocolate egg there with a note attached.

_ Hobby, Stay out of trouble this week. Happy Noblegarden. _

“Huh, when did Dey leave this?” I asked, offering some to Mole who made a face like she had a stomachache and shrugged as I took a tentative bite then ate the whole thing, “Pretty good!” I said licking the remnants of the melted chocolate off my fingers after it was gone, “Gotta say, she knows her…”

The world spun wildly for a few moments, and Mole squawked as she fell off my shoulder, and I collapsed into a heap from dizziness of eating waaaaay too much.

I squinted open an eye, wondering at when everything had gotten so big and noisy and turn to check on Mole to find her  _ my _ size (maybe a bit bigger) and sniffing at me, then tilting her head and scrunching her snout in surprise.

“Kit?” Evirin’s voice asked and I looked up to see him a  _ giant _ and was picked up and held…

**WAIT** .

I turned my head to see Vel holding me and I tried to say something but couldn’t from the sheer shock of it all.

“How’d she turn into a rabbit?” I heard her ask, curiosity in her voice.

HOW’D I TURN INTO A  **_WHAT_ ** ?!?

I was placed down and I hopped… HOPPED… up and down a few times, then bolted to the fountain, hoping that this was a bad practical joke… wasn’t that one of Mira’s lessons after all?

_ NOPE _ . My reflection very clearly showed rabbit ears and nose… I sighed heavily and Mole patted my back, having hurried after me.

“Guess it’s a good thing you don’t like eating furry things,” I joked, but it came out “Snuffle Snuffle Snuffle.”

I COULDN’T EVEN  **_TALK_ ** !!!

Evie is  _ never _ going to let me live this down.

 

* * *

 

 

_ I hate Children’s Week. _

_ “Don’t forget the orphans in this time of war! Heroes give your love to the children…” _

_ Biggest load of bull I ever heard of. I usually spend the entire week alone and locked up in my room. _

_ This year at least it’d be by choice. So I don’t have to actually watch the hypocrisy going on. _

_ So I don’t have to remember how I was always left behind… _

_ So I don’t have to feel that pain again… _

_ So I’m not forgotten again… _

 

I looked up, not wanting to glance at the damage my week long tantrum and depression had done to my room.  
  
I was sore and tired. 

“Do I have to do this every year?” I jokingly asked myself, not glancing to the spot on the floor beside me where I knew Evirin was giving me the same worried look he had since he demanded that he be locked in here with me.

I had to admit. Having someone to beat up… and other things… helped with the stress.

“I’m… fine now,” I whispered, “It’s over. Things are back to normal,” I turned and kissed his cheek, “Thanks.”  
  
We would leave the room later, let the General’s servants fix up the broken furniture and shattered decorations. My books would have to be re-bought, along with most of my wardrobe. 

“I promise… this will be the last year I do this,” I said quietly, “I… I won’t let it affect me so hard again,” she frowned as she picked up the remains of her communicator, having smashed it one day earlier this week, “I mean, it doesn’t matter, does it? I have a family now after all.”

Still…

“I won’t be forgotten again,” I glanced over at Evirin, “Thanks for showing me that.”

Next year will be better. I _promised_ myself that.

I will never fear and hate Children’s Week again.


End file.
